Gregory
Gregory is a Wizard from Earth. He is Cindy's ex-boyfriend and has only appeared in the comics. Appearance |-|Civilian= Gregory has chest-length, indigo hair. His bangs cover his forehead, and looks similar to Helia's hairstyle from Season 4 and onward. He has a pale complexion. Gregory wears a red-orange, long sleeved, collared shirt with a shiny maroon jacket over it. His pants match the color and luster of his jacket with a light brown belt. He wears red, brown and pale pink sneakers. Gregory Civilian - The Fury of Gregory.jpg |-|Pajamas= Gregory is shirtless and wears yellow sweatpants to sleep. Gregory Pajamas - The Fury of Gregory.jpg |-|Wizard Form= He dons a outfit similar to the Wizards of the Black Circle when he briefly joined them. A long, black and red turtle-neck coat. The ends of the coat sleeves have clothed cutlets. The coat is also adjourned with light gray high waist belt where another belt that goes lower than his waist is attached to. He wears long dark gray pants and black shoes. Gregory Wizard - The Fury of Gregory.jpg Personality Gregory is hot-headed which leads to recklessness, as the Wizards of the Fortress of Light had put it "there is a lot of anger in you... Feelings of hatred that you try to hide." They had also mentioned that he holds a lot of uncertainties and insecurities, something that he must work on. When the Wizards of the Fortress of Light refused to train him, he went on a rampage and destroyed anything in his path. Because he is so easily angered, he can be easily lead astray and manipulated. Gregory lacks control over his emotions. The only person who can ease him, is Cindy, whom he truly loves and would never dare to hurt her, willing to protect her at any cost. His love for her is so strong that he was willing to break up with her, reasoning that he is not the right person for her. Comics #87: Gregory's Fury Gregory had been waiting for Cindy in front of the Frutti Music Bar for a long time and when she had finally showed up, he got mad that Cindy was spending time with the Winx "doing tricks." Cindy reminded him that she had just recently discovered her powers and that it is a part of her now, that she was learning how properly use them. Gregory apologized for the way he reacted when a man who was also attracted to Cindy harasses her, Gregory told him to shut up and the man magically did so. That is when Gregory discovered that he is a wizard. Cindy takes him to Bloom's adoptive parents' house and they tell the Winx about their discovery. Bloom suggests that Gregory asks the Wizards of the Fortress of Light to train him, but they refused to do so because of his negative feelings that can control him. This enrages Gregory and he storms out of the house, and starts practicing his powers recklessly. One of Neruman's shadows takes advantage of his anger and convinces Gregory that he is superior to the Wizards of the Fortress of Light. The shadow leaves and delivers the feelings of anger to Neruman. Seeing that Gregory is a useful pawn, Neruman sends the Wizards of the Black Circle to test him. At Bloom's parents' house, the Winx and Cindy see the destruction Gregory caused, they search for him to prevent him from doing any more damage. They find him at an old abandoned light house, gazing at the sea. Cindy runs to him and assures him that Bloom was only trying to help when Gregory interrupts her, he is angry and convinced that the Wizards from Fortress of Light and the Winx embarrassed him. Cindy tries to comfort him but he refuses, he yells at her to return to her friends and he does not want to see her anymore. Then, the Wizards of the Black Circle appear. The Winx transform to battle them, and Flora ties them up with her powers. They do not mean harm and only want to give Gregory a message. Bloom, aware of the Wizards alliance with Neruman, warns Gregory not to listen but he ignores her. The Wizards convince him that they have the same enemies: the Winx. Bloom demands to know where Morgana's necklace and Ogron plays dumb, Stella then says that is why they will be their prisoners for a long time, until Gregory sets them free. He has already fallen for the Wizards trap. They decide to speak to him later in private, as they were about to fly away, Stella attacks. Ogron retaliates but is blocked by Cindy, who then faints due to his powerful magic. They eventually flee. Bloom heals Cindy, as Gregory angrily demands her to as he blames the Winx for the Wizards attacking Cindy in the first place. As Bloom was about to reason with him, Flora convinces her not to as he is full of rage and will not listen to reason. Ashamed of his behavior, he does not wish for Cindy to see him in this state and leaves. However, as he looks back to see that Cindy is alright he feels relieved. At home in bed, he is asleep, when the voice of Cindy awakens him. She calls him weak, leading Gregory in a state of panic, promising to protect her. She disappears into the wall, and Gregory upsettingly wishes she did not go. Neruman appears in his room and tells him he can train him to become even strong, enough to destroy the Winx and win back Cindy. He agrees and awakens, following his shadow to the place of darkness. Gregory is in the middle of training, learning the dark arts until the Tecna, Stella and Roxy show up but are ambushed by Anagan. Stella and Tecna try to convince Gregory to leave but he assaults them, knocking them out. Gregory is about to end them when Cindy and the other Winx appear. Gantlos knocks down the other Winx. Cindy manages to get through to Gregory, knowing that he would not hurt her and that the Wizards are just using him. Gregory refuses to end the Winx and retaliate against the Wizards. They flee. With resolve, Gregory breaks up with Cindy, realizing that he does not deserve her and asks for forgiveness. He then leaves and is never seen again. Magical Abilities Gregory is a wizard and therefore possesses the generic abilities all magical beings have, such as spell casting, levitation, and shooting beams of magical energy. He appears to have a natural talent for magic as he uses it with ease. His magic is green in color. It appears however, because of his extreme emotions and inability to control them, they are often fueled by negative energy and even more so, dark magic after the Wizards of the Black Circle started training him. His true source of power was never stated. Uses of Magic *'Levitation:' an ability levitate oneself or objects. Stella has stated that it is a difficult spell for an amateur but it appears to be easy for Gregory. *'Explosions:' Gregory can cause any object to explode just by imbuing them with magic either directly or indirectly. *Causing disorientation to objects, including bending them out of shape or out of order. *'Releasing Binds' *'Super Speed' *'Teleportation' Trivia *Aside from the Wizards of the Black Circle, Gregory is one of the few known wizards to hail from Earth. **He is the first the Winx have encountered after magic was restored to the planet. The second is Joaquim. Both wizards were short-term antagonists towards the Winx. *His name is the English form of the Latin name Gregorius, it means "watchful, alert". Category:Wizards Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club)